I like you, I love you
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: I've decided to turn this into a series of OC x Character one-shots. Submit an OC, the character you want them to fall in love with, and the situation, and I'll write the fanfic! But it has to be a one-shot, not an entire story. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Like You, I love you**_

**Okay, this was based off of the song by Kagamine Rin, but I'm sure you guessed that.**

**Destiny's Lugia: We're sorry this is a one-shot, but we wanted to keep the readers occupied while we fine-tuned part 3 of 'not one, but 3.'**

**So here you go! Sorry it's sappy, but this wouldn't leave my poor brain alone, and I had to get it down before I forgot.**

**Destiny's Lugia: And naturally we don't own YuGiOh, because if we did, **_**they **_**would be the ones with card games on motorcy-**

**Don't.**

**DL: Oh, and we don't own 'I like you, I love you' or any of the Vocaloids, even though in this fic, the main character does. But it isn't ours!**

**So please, don't arrest us!**

**A girl in her mid-teens let go of the Pharaoh's hand. Her sea green eyes turned from his violet ones as she said goodnight. She tossed her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder as she began to walk home. "I'll…I'll see you soon, Yami!" she called over her shoulder, mentally slapping herself for not telling him the truth. Her fingers felt inside the pocket of her short jean skirt, paired up with a blue, short-sleeved tee-shirt and a white wool sweater. She pulled out a small red heart charm that read, 'Atsuko' on the back. Her lucky charm. Had it failed her, or had she been the one to blame? Atsuko slipped the item back into her pocket and kept walking.**

**The Pharaoh was about three blocks from Yugi's house. Tonight had been fun, especially because he had the chance to hang out with a girl he didn't often see. But he lived for the days when he did. She was beautiful. And the opportunity to catch a movie with her? Atsuko…it meant 'Kind Child.' The name fit her like a glass slipper. If only he could spend more time with her. Then a thought struck him. He could walk her home! And maybe, just **_**maybe, **_**he could tell her how he really felt. Yami turned around and began to run in the direction he had seen her go.**

**By the time he arrived at her block, however, it was too late. She had already gone inside, and the houses were all identical. He needed an excuse to see her! Suddenly, a light came on from inside a house, catching his attention from the dark. Inside, he saw none other than Atsuko in her room, sitting on her bed. This was it! But what was his excuse? No. No excuses. He was going to march right in there, and tell her how he felt. He walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. To his surprise it creaked open. Atsuko must have forgotten to close it when she came inside.**

**Yami walked inside and was surprised to hear silence. But what had he expected? It was getting late. Had she already gone to bed? He held on to that thought, debating if he should leave, when music began to play upstairs. It was quiet, though, so he had to climb the stairs to hear better. They were the opening notes to a song he didn't recognize. Suddenly, he heard Atsuko begin to sing. Yami couldn't resist; he peeked through a crack in the door. He saw her standing in the middle of the room, back to him.**

** "****Hey Hey Hey Hey!****  
><strong>**Hey, could you wait a minute?****  
><strong>**I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?****  
><strong>**Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.****  
><strong>**I only want to spend some time with you.****  
><strong>**So what should we do? What is there to do?****  
><strong>**I know! We could play a game together!****  
><strong>**Maybe a word game?****  
><strong>**Shirito'ri' - 'Ri'n!****  
><strong>**Sorry, you must be bored with this already!****  
><strong>**Maybe you're hungry?****  
><strong>**Do you want something to eat?****  
><strong>**I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.****  
><strong>**Yes, I noticed, I can see****  
><strong>**When take your eyes from me.****  
><strong>**Just how much I wish you and I could be.****  
><strong>**And yet I watch you pass****  
><strong>**Feel my heartbeat racing fast.****  
><strong>**My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say.****  
><strong>**I just don't know what to do.****  
><strong>**Speaking honestly and true.****  
><strong>**It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.****  
><strong>**I want to tell you just how I feel about you.****  
><strong>**But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?****  
><strong>**Hey Hey Hey Hey!****  
><strong>**Hey, could you wait a minute?****  
><strong>**I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?****  
><strong>**Hey just a second, HEY! for a little while.****  
><strong>**I only want to spend some time with you.****  
><strong>**So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.****  
><strong>**Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?****  
><strong>**Jankenpon! Uh, Something else then?****  
><strong>**I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?****  
><strong>**Maybe you're hungry.****  
><strong>**Do you want something to eat?****  
><strong>**I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.****  
><strong>**Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.****  
><strong>**Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.****  
><strong>**So, then would it be okay?****  
><strong>**If today I heard you say something about you and me?****  
><strong>**-Well, anyway-****  
><strong>**I just don't know what to do.****  
><strong>**Speaking honestly and true.****  
><strong>**It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.****  
><strong>**I want to tell you just how I feel about you.****  
><strong>**But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?****  
><strong>**I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute****  
><strong>**I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.****  
><strong>**You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh****  
><strong>**You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I-****  
><strong>**Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,****  
><strong>**I just want to tell you, uh-****  
><strong>**You're the one that I-****  
><strong>**Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of-****  
><strong>**Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that-****  
><strong>**I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this****  
><strong>**I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!****  
><strong>**Just a minute!****  
><strong>**I- That I- That- That I...****  
><strong>**That I'm in love with-!****  
><strong>**I- That I- That- That I...****  
><strong>**That I'm in love with you!"**

**When she finished, she pulled out a small picture. Yami was glad that she had her back to him, because he was able to tell what the picture was. It was **_**him. **_**Atsuko lightly kissed the picture, and slipped it into her pocket. Then she sat on the floor by her bed, slightly blushing. At that point Yami couldn't take it. He walked into the room and sat down next to her. "That song was beautiful." He said.**

**Atsuko turned, only to find herself gazing back into those beautiful violet gems. She felt her face growing hot, and knew she was blushing. "Oh…um…that was just…something I wrote as a kid! Nothing much, it was garbage!" She blurted, face growing hotter.**

"**Garbage? It was amazing!" Yami said, giving Atsuko a smile that made her heart melt. "It sounds like there may be a certain someone that song was for."**

"**Yami?" Atsuko's face was all red now, she could feel it. "I've…I want to tell you something!" She had to! He had heard the song, and chances were he had seen her kiss his picture. She had to suck it up. "I-I-lo-lo-I LOVE YOU!" she blurted. She saw his expression of pure surprise, and slight confusion. "I…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said…I should go..."**

**Yami grabbed her wrist. "There's no need to worry. You were really brave. Not everyone has the guts to tell someone how they feel about them." He gave yet another heart-melting smile. "Besides, I feel the same way. I always have." He pulled the young girl in close.**

**Atsuko calmed down, but was still pink. "You…you really mean it?" She asked,letting a slight smile grace her lips.**

"**If I didn't love you, I wouldn't do this." With that, he kissed her. Atsuko was stunned, but slowly she realized that he wasn't joking. And that she Liked him more than he'd ever know. No. She loved him.**

**Destiny's Lugia: Once again, we don't own that song.**

**And sorry for the shortness! I just needed something to keep you guys knowing I'm not dead!**

**DL: We'll see you in the next fanfic or chapter of it!**

**And Reviews are appreciated! But flares will be used to burn down anyone who dares insult my writing. So play nice!**

**DL: Eh heh…yeah, she's a little hyper at the moment.**


	2. The colors of the rainbow

Hi guys! I've been trying to find a good Christmas fic idea, and this just came up! As you know, you guys can submit OC's for me to pair up. Normal shippings shouldn't have all the fun, right? So submit the OC, the character you want to pair them with, and the situation. But I won't take Zexal, because I haven't watched that one yet.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything! I'm clean!

* * *

><p>Chazz Princeton gazed out the window at the new girl at Duel Academy. First Alexis had turned him down, then her? And she was a Slifer! No matter. He knew she liked that Jesse kid. And he already knew how to get her to come running…<p>

"Boss, I don't like that look on your face! What are you planning?" Ojama Yellow appeared next to his master.

"Simple. I write a fake note to each one of them. They meet up. That Jesse guy tells her he doesn't really like her. She comes running to me!"

"But Chazz, it's Christmas! Isn't this supposed to be the season of love?" Ojama Green popped up next to his brother. Chazz ignored them.

"My plan is foolproof!"

Or so he thought…

* * *

><p>A sixteen-year-old girl sat on her bed, emerald eyes gazing off into space. As she absentmindedly played with her pink hair, a thought crossed her mind. Why was she spending today inside? It was Christmas, there was snow everywhere, and a walk through the forest would probably help get her mind off of everything else.<p>

At once, she started dressing for the weather; replacing her normal red uniform with a pair of jeans and an old purple fleece sweater, putting on a pair of blue cloth gloves, and topping it all off with a white fuzzy hat. Hatsu hesitated for a moment, before snatching her iPod off her bedside table and playing the songs on Shuffle. But before she could leave, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called, but there was no reply. When Hatsu opened the door, all she found was a wet envelope. "What the…?" She gasped and dropped the letter, realizing who it was from. Now she knew where she was headed, and it wasn't the forest.

What she didn't know was that Chazz was sitting just outside her door, snickering to himself.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat across from Jaden. The two were locked in a heated duel, and they were neck-and-neck. A knock at the door made the both of them jump. "Don't worry, Jay, I'll get it." Jesse sighed, setting his hand face-down. He trusted Jaden enough to know he wouldn't cheat in a duel.<p>

"Who's there?" Jaden asked Jesse, seeing his friend had opened the door.

"No one. That's strange." Jesse called back. "But you heard the knock too, right?"

"Yeah. Should we get back to our duel?" Jaden asked, still intrigued.

"Wait, there's something here! It's…an envelope." Jesse ripped the small paper package open. "That's funny, I've got a letter."

"Who's it from?" Jaden asked, looking over his hand again.

"The new girl. And she wants me to…Jaden, I'll be right back, if I'm not back in thirty minutes, you win, okay? See you later!" Jesse said quickly, dropping the letter in his haste. Out of curiosity, Jaden picked up the note and read it. Immediately, his face flushed bright red.

"The new girl is _like _that? But she seems so tough!"

Chazz listened to every word of their conversation, even watching as Jesse rushed to the cliff overlooking the sea. "All is going according to plan." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Hatsu shivered and pulled her sweater tighter around her. If this was a practical joke, the prankster wouldn't get away with it without a broken face. The breeze ruffled her hair and chilled her ears, blowing snow into her face. If she had to wait much longer, she'd leave. The note had been from Jesse, the first person to be nice to her since her arrival. But was it really from him? This kind of thing only happened in crappy fiction stories, or cheap Disney movies. Here she was, standing alone under a single branch of mistletoe like she had been told to do, like the good little girl that everyone knew she wasn't. Someone was probably laughing at her right now, taking pictures even. It was then that she remembered her iPod. If someone <em>was <em>messing with her, she could at least zone out. Of course, a certain song came on, that just made her mind stick to the Jesse situation. But by the power of the iPod, she found herself singing along to the lyrics.

"_So dang sure, _

_You want to look kind._

_24/7, on my mind._

_All I ever wanted is to be with you. _

_You make me feel _

_so brand new. _

_I thought I could love no more. _

_One too many times before. _

_Now every time I look up to the sky,_

_I've got you _

_On my mind."_

Hatsu looked up at the sound of a crunching footstep in the snow. None other than Jesse Anderson gazed back at her with those beautiful teal eyes. Chazz stood in the bushes nearby, ready to burst with excitement. It was almost time!

Hatsu didn't realize that her ear buds had come unplugged from her iPod, and the song continued.

_The colors of the rainbow shine so bright,_

_Every time I look into your eyes!_

_It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul,_

_Over and over_

_Just like you do!_

Jesse gulped, not even hearing the song. This was her. This was the supposed 'tough gal' of the school. But somehow, Jesse got the feeling she didn't want to beat him up.

_The colors of the rainbow shine so bright,_

_Every time I look into your eyes!_

_It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul,_

_Over and over_

_Just like you do!_

Chazz smirked. Here it comes…

"I…I got your note." Hatsu's cheeks were as pink as her hair. "And…I feel the same way."

"But how? I never sent a note. But I did get yours." Jesse turned pink with his last few words.

"I never sent one either." Hatsu said, starting to regret her previous statement.

_Almost there! _ Chazz could barely stifle a giggle of excitement.

_So dang sure, _

_You want to look kind._

_24/7, on my mind._

_All I ever wanted is to be with you. _

_You make me feel _

_So brand new. _

_I thought I could love no more. _

_One too many times before. _

_Now every time I look up to the sky,_

_I've got you _

_On my mind._

"So…you don't feel that way?" Jesse asked, bright red all the way up to his ears.

Hatsu suddenly realized that their noted most have been the same. With a playful smirk, she said, "Well, I never said that." After all, there wasn't any point in hiding it, was there?

_Colors of the rainbow…_

_Colors of the rainbow…_

_The colors of the rainbow shine so bright._

_Every time I look into your eyes!_

_It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul._

_Over and over, just like you do!_

_The colors of the rainbow shine so bright._

_Every time I look into your eyes!_

_It's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul._

_Over and over, just like you do!_

Jesse grinned. "You know, they say being alone under mistletoe is bad luck. Want some company?"

_WHAT? _Chazz nearly screamed.

Hatsu giggled. "Only if you'd be willing."

_Over and over, just like you do…_

"I wouldn't say I'd hate it." Jesse replied, smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Hatsu wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him into a kiss.

_The colors of the rainbow…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Huh, Jesse isn't back yet. I guess that means I win!" Jaden grinned, oblivious as to what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Well, that took a long time! Happy holidays, guys! :3<p> 


	3. Jeez, Yami!

I know, I know! I should have had this up forever ago. But I've been busy procrastinating! I'm glad you guys like it so far. I actually got a request for a chapter! I'm so excited! Urm…by now you guys know I don't own YuGiOh, right? Anyway, Jessica is Joey's second little sister, do don't expect a lot of Serenity in this one.

* * *

><p>Jessica flopped on her bed, facing the hardest question of her life: How do you admit your feelings to an oblivious pharaoh who up until now lived inside a high-school boy? It wasn't like she could Google it. Not everyone faced this problem in their lifetime. She twirled her fingers in her wavy, dirty-blonde hair out of sheer boredom, and watched it fall back down to her waist. School had just been let out for winter break, and pretty much all Jessica's friends were going on vacation, either to America, their grandparent's house, or anywhere but here.<p>

Lazily, she rolled over on her bed, groping for her cell phone. She punched in her friend's number, and waited for her to pick up. "Tea, I need help!" She whined. "I've got nothing to do! Can you come over?"

"What makes you think I've got nothing better to do?" Tea challenged.

"I can hear the TV in the back."

"How do you know that isn't my dad or mom? Or even my brother?" She tried again.

"You live on your own."

A silence followed this remark. Jessica smirked. She had totally won this one.

"I'm on my way." Tea hung up.

"Well, something is better than nothing. I'd better go make snacks!" Jessica flipped off the bed, her flared jeans flapping at her ankles, and her slightly-too-big ACDC T-shirt slipped up a little. She growled in frustration and yanked it back down.

"Sis? I thought you were still hidin' in yer room! After all, that blonde creep hurt yer heart pretty bad." Joey Wheeler remarked, being his completely considerate self as usual. (NOT!)

Jessica and Joey were sister and brother, but you couldn't tell from the outside. Where Joey had short, gold hair, Jessica's hair was darker and longer. And where Joey had chocolate eyes, Jessica's eyes were bright cobalt, with a ring of gold outlining the pupil. Jessica was a little shorter, with a perfect hourglass figure otherwise. As for the brains, they were almost identical. Other than Jessica having a little more common sense, (and better people skills for that matter. She had yet to make an enemy) the two even dueled alike!

Jessica sweatdropped. "Joey, you're blonde too, remember? And I'm over him! Like you said, he was a creep!"

"Yeah, but I'm not as ugly! If only I could get my hands on dat guy!" Joey clenched his fist. "But anyway sis, you seen Serenity?"

"Yeah, she just left to go to the mall with Mai." Jessica explained. "Anyway, Tea's coming over soon. So if you don't want to be stuck in a house of girls, I recommend leaving."

"Thanks for the warnin', sis! I betta get outta here!" Joey made a mad dash for the door, completely forgetting about the bag of chips he had been snacking on.

"Riiiight…" Jessica managed to stand on tip-toe and yank down a giant bowl for snacks. With barely a second thought, she opened the pantry, grabbed pretzels, Pringles, Cheese-It's, and chocolate chips. Arms full of the absolute unhealthiest foods in the house, she began pouring about half the containers of each one into the bowl, mixing it up with her hands. Jessica brought the snack bowl into the living room, setting it on the coffee table and putting her feet up to watch TV. No sooner than a few minutes later did the doorbell ring.

"Hey, Tea! Come on in, I made snacks!" Jessica greeted the slightly taller girl.

"Thanks Jess! You didn't have to go through all that trouble." Tea gratefully walked in from the cold, shaking the snowflakes from her hair. She shivered at the sudden temperature change.

"Tea, it's freezing outside! Why are you wearing shorts?" Jessica asked.

"I couldn't find anything else to wear! Besides, the walk is short."

"It's snowing!" Jessica indicated the melting flakes in the carpet. "Come on, I'll let you borrow some sweats or something."

"Thanks Jess. So, what now?" Tea asked, following Jessica to her room.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie, and play Truth or Dare later!" Jessica gained a slightly evil look in her eye. Tea sweatdropped.

"Alright, did you have any movies in mind?" She asked, gratefully accepting the pair of baggy, dark purple fleece pajamas she was handed.

"None at all! We don't have a lot on DVD, but I figured we could just rent something on Netflix if we really needed to." Jessica chirped, turning around as Tea began to change clothes.

"Oh, alright then." The brunette pulled on the sweat top, feeling the warmth and softness of the fabric already.

"Okay, what about Saw?" Jessica suggested hopefully.

"At this hour? It's a little long, isn't it?" Tea pulled on the long fleece pants, feeling returning to her legs at once.

"It's okay, you can stay the night!" Jessica turned back around, heading back to the living room. "Besides, it's only five-thirty!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Joey won't be back for a while, knowing him. I know for a fact he's a night owl." Jessica flipped on the TV, selecting Saw from her Instant Queue and loading it up. "Alright, come on and sit down, I'll make some cocoa!"

"Alright, truth or dare?" Jessica asked, knowing what her friend would say.

"Truth!" Tea almost squeaked, knowing Jessica would really let her have it if she did dare.

"Alright, fine. But that's your fifth one! I'll let it slide this time, but next time, do dare!" Jessica pouted. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Just ask the question already!"

"Fine, fine! Hm…" Jessica tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of a way she could turn this Truth against her friend, but not in a hurtful way. "I've got it! Why do you ware such skimpy clothes, even in winter?" She asked. It wasn't much, but it was a good question.

"Well, to be honest, I never really buy anything else." Tea replied.

"But why not?"

"Only one question per turn!"

"Fine. Just ask your question."

"Truth or dare?" Tea also could predict what answer she'd get.

"Dare! I'm not a sissy!" Jessica clenched her fist with determination, smirking almost evilly.

_ Jeez, she really _does _look like Joey. _Tea thought, remembering all the things people had told her about Jessica, and whispered about named teen behind her back. "Alright, let me think." But she didn't have to do much of that. She already knew exactly what to do. "Perfect. Alright Jessica, get ready!" Tea took in a big breath, and then managed to say, "I dare you to call Yami and invite him over while pretending to be heartbroken about your past boyfriend!" Jessica stared, gaping at her friend. "What?" She asked weakly. Tea folded her arms and smirked in the most un-Tea-ish way.

"You heard me."

"I'm not going to go that far!"

"Oh, not a sissy, you say?"

"Fine, I'll call him! But if this goes wrong, I blame you!"

"We'll see." Tea giggled, receiving a pillow to the face.

Jessica pulled out her phone and nervously dialed the number. As the phone rang, her mind seemed to go blank. Thankfully, Yugi picked up.

"Hey Jessica!" He answered kindly.

"Oh, hi, Yugi!" Jessica was relieved someone else had picked up. "Is Yami available?"

"Sorry, but he's out with Joey. They left about two hours ago; they might not be back here until tomorrow."

Jessica suddenly felt sorry for Yugi. "Are you alright? I mean, being all alone-"

"I'm not alone, Grandpa's still here! Besides, I was the one who suggested Joey head out with Yami instead of me. I have to man the shop. The customers have been coming in truckloads!"

"Oh, that's good. Alright, I'll try his cell. Thanks, Yugi!" Jessica hung up, feeling more relieved than ever. "Alright, I tried, but Yugi said he wasn't available!" She grinned at Tea, hoping this was a good escape.

"But didn't you say you'd try his cell?" She smirked.

"Fine, I'll try his cell." Jessica sighed, seeing no way out of this dare. Nervously, she dialed the number, trying to remember all the numbers. Why did Yami have to have such a complicated cell phone number? No wonder he always got so few calls.

(A/N: To those of you who watch it, this next bit is an IT Crowd reference.)

Jessica muttered each digit to herself as she dialed, hoping this was the right number. "0118-999-881-999-119-725…3."

Yami sat at the outdoor table of a local café with Joey and Tristan, drinking coffee and discussing all sorts of dueling strategies. "But Joey, if you use Monster Reborn, Panther Warrior still won't be able to attack. Remember, you need monsters to sacrifice." Yami took a sip of his coffee and cringed slightly at the taste. This drink wasn't anything like what he was offered as Pharaoh.

"You're right, Yami! But if I pair it with Scape Goat, that gives me four lamb tokens to use!" Joey grinned victoriously.

"But Joey, don't you get it? That doesn't leave you with any room to Normal Summon monsters!" Tristan pointed out.

"Hey, I didn't see _you_ in the Duelist Kingdom finals!" Joey argued. Yami sighed. _Typical_, he thought. He felt a slight buzz in his pocket and picked up his phone, relieved for an excuse to get away from the fighting.

"Hello? Jessica, are you alright? What? I'm so sorry…I'll be over as soon as I can, I promise!" He hung up and crept away from the two fighting boys, completely unnoticed.

Jessica hung up and glared at Tea. "There, happy? He's going to come over in probably ten minutes!"

"Then we don't have time to waste! I think it's your turn!" Tea laughed.

"FINE! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Why'd you want me to do this dare?"

"Because I know you like Yami!"

Jessica froze. "How…?"

"Anyone with three-tenths of a brain could see it! At school, you always stare at him during class! Whenever we go out as a group, you always suggest bringing him along! Even when you had that weirdo as a boyfriend, you _still _tried to hang out with him a lot! Heck, I'd say the only person who doesn't know is the guy himself!" Tea waved her arms as an emphasis.

"…Really?"

"YES! Now, since he's going to be here in a little while, I suggest we try to keep this act going. You'll thank me later." Tea said as she pulled out a small case of sewing needles from her pocket and pulled one out.

"Uh…Tea, what are you doing? OUCH!" Jessica cried as Tea pricked her wrist-right on a nerve-with the sewing needle. Immediately she began to tear up. She wasn't a crybaby, but when it came to certain pressure points, it was a matter of human reflex!

"Again, you'll thank me later!" Tea said, pricking her friend's wrist once more. Jessica felt tears streak down her face.

"What was that for?" Jessica yelled.

"If you aren't crying, he won't believe you! Here, this might help." Tea ruffled her friend's hair and clothes, making her like she had been depressed for a while. "There! Now you're ready."

Yami knocked on Jessica's door at bout seven, chilled to the bone despite being wrapped in a scarf, gloves, and a leather jacket. The door swung open to reveal Tea, coated in fleece.

"You're here to see Jessica, aren't you?" She asked, looking almost…sad.

Yami nodded. "I just got her call."

"Alright, she's in here." Tea led him into the living room, keeping her head low. Yami wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her smirk. Strange. "Alright, here she is. She's really heartbroken. I'll leave you two alone."

Tea had to sprint to Jessica's room and shove her face into a pillow so neither of them would hear the giggles emitting from her mouth at a rapid speed.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Yami walked over to the crying girl and put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she looked like she had been crying for hours. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Tea sat in Jessica's room, taking deep breaths to recover from her giggle fit. She wondered if Yami would fall for the make-up job. Suddenly an idea hit her. Tea reached for Jessica's old video camera that had been tossed carelessly on the bed.

"I see. So that's what happened." Yami wasn't sure what else to say as Jessica cried into his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry…it's just…" Jessica burst into another round of false tears, mentally cursing Tea out. If this didn't work, it would be too wet to plow for that girl!

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Yami asked comfortingly. Jessica couldn't help but remember what Tea had said. "_Anyone with three-tenths of a brain could see it!" _Figures. That was it; she had to do this herself.

"Well to be honest…he wasn't _always _the one I liked." Jessica muttered, curling back up and hugging her knees.

"Really?"

"Yeah…there was someone else. He was so handsome, he always seemed to be friends with everyone, and…" She let out a small giggle. "He was the _best _at dueling."

"This person must have been amazing to earn such high praise." Yami smiled slightly.

_It's official! He's an idiot! _Both Jessica and a nearby Tea thought.

"Yeah, even though we were friends for a while, he became too busy when he became champion." Jessica almost wanted to slap him, but one last hint couldn't hurt.

"You mean like Weevil Underwood?"

_How is this guy so oblivious?_ "Oh for the love of Slifer." Jessica rolled her eyes. In one swift motion, she managed to lunge forward and capture Yami's lips in a kiss.

There was a giggle.

"TEA!"

"Sorry, sorry! I had to record it!"

"Give me my camera back!"

"No way! This is going on YouTube!"

"So…it's me?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p>JESUS, that took FOREVER! My apologies to Crazy-Queen-of-Games-in-Secret for the wait. If anyone else has a request, let me know! But I might not get to it for a while; I plan to download Photoshop and write for my other stories first. THIS WAS SIX FREAKING PAGES LONG, AND TOOK FOREVER! LOVE IT OR DIE!<p> 


End file.
